Together
by theweiszguy
Summary: Lucy knew she couldn't do this adventure alone. She couldn't survive without Natsu, and she would follow him everywhere… even in death. They started their adventure together… and they were going to end it together.


"Lucy." Lucy looked up through her tears, barely able to see the man in front of her due to her blurred vision. "Lucy it's me… Natsu."

"N-Natsu?" She choked out, relieved that it was her Natsu and not the… demon that had possessed him. "I-Is it really you?"

"Yeah Luce, it's really me." She felt his strong arms wrap around her shoulders. She stayed still for a moment before she buried her face into the crook of his neck, letting the sobs take over her body.

After a moment Natsu pushed her back, looking into her teary brown eyes. "Lucy, listen to me."

If Lucy wasn't scared by the seriousness in his voice, she would be lying. The tears running down his own eyes sure didn't help the situation. Lucy was trying to be strong for the both of them, but seeing the strongest person you knew break down in front of you made the task hard.

"You… You have to kill me."

Lucy was not expecting those words to come out of his mouth. "W-What?"

"Lucy. You have to kill me… before the thing comes back."

"Natsu, I can't! I can't kill you!" She shouted at him, tears rushing down her pale cheeks at a rapid rate. "I-I don't know how you could ask me to do such a thing…"

"Look around us Lucy!" Natsu shouted back in a harsher tone than he intended, feeling slightly guilty as he seen the girl in front of him flinch. "Does it look like anyone else can do it?!"

Lucy slowly turned her head from side to side, eyeing her surroundings. Her heart dropped at the sight, seeing her guildmates beaten on the ground unconscious.

"Lucy, I did that to them." He choked out through his sobs. "I-I… hurt my own family."

"It wasn't you Natsu!" Lucy reasoned with him. "It was the demon-"

"I should have been strong enough to fight it!" Natsu yelled back. "RIght now, I'm using all my strength to keep him at bay so he doesn't take over and kill you Lucy." Natsu start hiccuping at how hard he was crying. "I don't… can't see you die Lucy. Especially by my hand…"

"Natsu.. I'm sorry." She looked down, unable to look him in the eyes. "I can't… kill you."

The animalistic roar that Natsu let out shook Lucy to her very core. Slowly, she turned her head to the upright position shaking in fear.

"Why Lucy!?" Natsu shouted, a hint of the demonic tone entering his voice again. "Don't you see if you don't kill me, this bastard will kill _everyone?!_ My one life is not worth millions of lives-"

"To me it is!" Lucy admitted, looking him in his dark hazel eyes. "I love you Natsu! I can't… I can't kill you."

Natsu stayed silent at her confession before a knowing smile was on his lips. He took a step towards her, placing a hand on her trembling shoulder.

"I know you do Lucy." Lucy's eyes widened at his comment. "Even if… even if everyone was alive and conscious I would still want you to kill me."

Confusion glistened in her brown orbs as she felt his thumb and pointer finger on her chin, tilting her head up so she could see his face.

"I want you to be the last person I see before I die."

Lucy was trembling so much her knees gave in, falling into the dragon slayer's chest for comfort. She cried into his vest, damping the clothing.

"If I do.. then I won't have anyone to go on adventures with, or yell at, or call an idiot…"

"Nothing lasts forever, Luce." He buried his head into her golden locks.

Lucy knew this was true. All good things had to come to an end. She clenched the fabric of his vest tighter in her hands. She removed her head from his chest, looking up with him with as much composure as she could muster.

"Natsu, we started this adventure together… and we're going to end it together."

Natsu gave the celestial mage an incredulous look. "Lucy, you don't mean-"

"But Natsu… I do mean it. I refuse to live on… refuse to go on this adventure without you."

"Lucy-" Natsu words were interrupted when unbearable pain ripped through his body. "Lucy, he's coming." He looked at her, groaning in pain. "You have to do it, _NOW_!"

Without a second thought, Lucy took one of Erza's swords close by and turned around so her back was flush with Natsu's stomach.

"L-Lucy." Natsu groaned out, losing the last remaining bits of restraint he had left. "What are you-"

He couldn't finish his sentence as he seen Lucy thrust the sword into both of their chests. He felt the physical pain, but it was nothing compared to the mental pain he currently felt. Watching the woman he loved give her life, just to be with him forever.

Lucy pulled the sword out before the two collapsed to the ground, Lucy's head lying on Natsu's chest. Ignoring the physical pain, Lucy craned her neck to look into Natsu almost lifeless orbs.

"Now… our adventure will never end." Lucy breathed out before using the last remnants of her strength to connect their lips together, both stealing each others last breaths.

Now, they would be together… forever.


End file.
